


Beat in Angel

by Kotonata



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Minor Nishikino Maki/Hoshizora Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki have recently gotten together, but when Umi writes a love song for Rin and Maki, Nico gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat in Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fanfic!!  
> Unlike the previously posted stuff, this one I just wrote while I was bored. The other two were things I previously wrote for other sites and decided to edit to make better then put on here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I've gotten some good reviews on my other stories and I'm just happy to hear that people like them!

“Seriously?! Angel! You and me, that's bad, risky, dangerous! If you meet my gentle eyes you'll be numb from passion! Prepare yourself - you can't escape feather-covered Angel Beat!!”

Nico sat quietly outside of the recording room, listening to the song as it finished up with the repetition of “Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!!” She didn’t like this song and was happy for it to be near the long awaited end.

“That was so much fun, nya!” Rin exclaimed as she ran out of the recording room and over to the water bottles, she tossed one to Maki, who was caught off guard but managed to catch it.

“I guess it was a little fun, yeah.” The redhead replied, drinking some of her water.

“You two did great!” Eli gave her congrats to the first years.

Umi, who had also been monitoring their recording session, gave a nod, smiling slightly, “It was very good.”

“Thanks!” Rin exclaimed.

 

“What did you think, Nico?” Maki asked, looking over to her lover.

“I-it wasn’t bad.” Nico replied, stubbornly.

Maki raised a brow, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Nico replied, standing up, suddenly grinning and striking her signature pose, “Nico-Nii’s as wonderful as ever~!”

Maki didn’t look impressed, she could see through all of Nico’s fake smiles, “You’re not fooling me, Nico-Nii.”

“I told you, I’m fine!” Nico snapped, breaking her idol persona. “I have to take care of the kids, I need to go.” she said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, “I’ll see you later.” she said, still seeming grumpy as she left.

“What’s up with her?” Rin asked, looking a little confused as to why Nico would be grumpy.

Maki shrugged and sighed, “Like I know… I’ll talk to her later.”

“Oh, speaking of you and Nico.” Umi spoke up, pulling out some papers, “I have a song for you two, as well.”

“For us?” Maki asked, “Well, I’ll look at it when she’s here. I’m heading out.” She told them, picking up her own bag.

 

Nico was in the kitchen, frying some vegetables for dinner. Her mom was working tonight, so it was all on Nico to cook for herself and her three younger siblings. She was making fried rice with fish, her specialty and a favorite in her household. Humming slightly, she tried to get her mind off of that song as she cooked. The doorbell rang as she poured the rice into the oiled pan. “Cocoro! Can you get the door?” Nico called to her younger sister.

Nico soon heard the sound of a door opening followed by her little sister exclaiming, “Oh! It’s the backup dancer Big Sis talks about a lot!” Of all the words to say, she had to say the one thing that’d make Nico freeze up. She knew who was here, Maki. “Come this way! Big Sis is in the kitchen!”

Nico heard the door shut and Maki was soon brought into the kitchen by one of Nico’s little sisters.

“Look who it is, Big Sis!” Cocoro grinned, “Maki!”

“Y-yeah… That’s Maki…” Nico said, a little scared of how Maki would react to the backup dancer thing, since she obviously looked a little displeased.

 

“Backup dancer?” Maki asked as soon as Cocoro left.

“Did she say that? I don’t know what she was talking about. You know kids!” Nico said, trying to get away from the topic at hand, getting back to cooking. “So, what brings you here?” She asked, stirring the rice in her pan.

“I’m here to figure out why you were so grumpy after Rin and I finished recording that song.” Maki replied, taking a seat at the table.

“O-oh. That. Well, um… I just remembered a few things, that’s all.”

“A few things?” Maki asked, a brow raised. “Like what?”

“Like how I messed up during practice the other day!”

“Uh huh… Tell me the truth, Nico.”

“I am telling you the truth!” Nico raised her voice a little before she suddenly found herself face to face with Maki.

“No, you’re not. I can see through you. You’re like a book to me, Nico.”

Nico averted her eyes from Maki’s, a faint blush on her face. “It’s stupid, you don’t want to know…”

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t have come here, now would I?”

“You’re right… Um, I just didn’t like how you sang with her…”

“Do you have a problem with Rin?” Maki asked, not getting it.

“No, it’s… not that. I just… didn’t like hearing that song from you and someone else…” Nico admitted, embarrassed.

“Y-you were jealous?” Maki asked, blushing lightly, “Why get jealous? It’s not like I’d ditch you for Rin because we sang that together…”

“Yeah, you’re right. It was stupid of me, huh?”

“No, it wasn’t stupid. Just remember that I’m not going to leave you, okay?”

Nico smiled and nodded, hugging Maki.

 

“Food!” Nico’s little brother suddenly said, as emotionless as ever as he pointed at the stove.

“Oh, right, cooking.” Nico giggled, pulling away from the hug, “Don’t distract me, Maki~”

Maki rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I should get going, though.”

“No, stay here.” Nico replied, “I always cook a little extra, so stay and eat with us.”

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Maki asked, eyes widened slightly.

Nico nodded, “Of course, Maki! I mean, you’re going to be apart of this family one day, right?”

Maki blushed hard at the thought of that, “D-don’t think too far ahead…”

Nico giggled, “Well, it’s done.” She looked down at her little brother, “Cotaro, go get Cocoro and Cocoa, okay? Tell them dinner’s done”

Cotaro nodded and walked away.

 

“Oh, by the way, Nico, Umi said she had a song for us.” Maki told Nico as she began dishing up the fried rice onto five plates.

“A song? What’s it like?” Nico asked.

“I’m not sure… I think it might be like what Rin and I sang. Since Eli and Nozomi and Kotori and Umi have had similar songs lately.”

Nico blushed a little, “We get a song like that?”

“Well… I was just saying it could be like that, no promises.”

Nico smiled, “I hope it’s a song like that~ I love you, you know?”

“Love you too.” Maki replied, blushing.

 

Nico giggled and set the table as her younger siblings came in and took their seats. All three were excited to meet Maki, who wasn’t sure how to keep up with three children asking questions and such. 

 

“Thanks for dinner.” Maki said as she put on her shoes at the front door.

“No problem, Maki~” Nico chimed. “Come over anytime, the kids would like it.”

“And what about you?”

“I’d love it.”

Maki smiled a little, “Well, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Nico nodded, “Yeah, see ya!”

 

After Maki left, Nico went to her room and laid on her bed, hugging a pillow. The only thing on her mind right now, was the thought that she’d always be with Maki forever. She didn’t want anything to come between the two of them. She was drawn to Maki like a magnet, and she wouldn’t give up on their relationship for the world.


End file.
